My Angel
by Pyro Lady
Summary: A short idea of how John and Wanda came to be(JONDA ONE-SHOT)


**Disclame-** i do not owne x-men evolution.

This fanfic contains death, an attempt suicide so if you are sensitive to that i suggest you do not read it.

"talking"

**Memories**

_Letter_

**

* * *

**

Story name (one shot)- My Angel

* * *

Wanda was sitting in her bed. John laid peacefully by her side. He looked so peaceful, he didn't seem crazy anymore. It was as if he wasn't the same. He was more at peace with himself and even sweeter. Remy had always told her that John was one of the best men that he had met. Like him, John was suprisingly persistent, of course that John being John you had to look deep to find that he was not crazy just misunderstood. Still, there was no comparing between now and then. They had been together for a while now; it had been exactly four months and sixteen days. The happiest of her life; they were even more in love now than they were in the beginning. It was like the more they knew about each other the more they found something to love. She would never forget that he had to persue her for over a year, even though when she thought about what he tried to do she wished that she could.

**Wanda had been incredibly depressed lately. All the boys in the brotherhood house were too afraid of her to have a decent conversation with her and she couldn't just go to Mystique and ask for a chat. Sure she liked being alone but...sometimes she just wanted someone to talk to, someone that wasn't afraid of her, that didn't think she was weird. As the days passed by she finally found someone. She was suprised that someone that was down right crazy would have so much in common with her. They both enjoyed gothic novels, everyone in their teams thought that they weren't exacly the sanest of all persons, and even though she did try to deny it, she did had a monster crush on the pyromanic. If you analysed it you could realy see why; he was good looking, funny, cultured and he really seemed to like her.**

**As the months passed by they had gotten closer and closer, and the pyromaniac has finaly proclamed his eternal love for her. He had organaized an evening with her, at first it only seemed half strange, but coming from John you could never be sure. He invited her over to his room and when they got there he showed her his work for his novel. The last few pages were still blank. As she read through it, she realized that there were a lot of similarities between both of them and the characters in the book. On the last page the male character asked the female one to be his girlfriend. Wanda looked at the paper, then back at John, paper, John, paper, John. She didn't know what to do or what to say, could she afford to lose the only guy that she liked being with for the purpose to quiet down her hormones!**

"**John...I have no idea how to say this but... I can't...I won't risk losing you as a friend, you are the only one that I can talk too and the only one that really understands me." Wanda said as nicely has she could, she didn't want to hurt him but by the look of his face she failed miserably.**

"**Ok...I understand..." John said, rather whispered, to her as he looked at his feet trying to hide the tears that wanted to fall. Then solely on impulsion he got his face up and kissed her deeply, catching her by suprise pulling her against the wall. As their kiss broke John looked at her, deep in her eyes and said "No mater what, I will always love you, so please don't hate me." And then he ran out of his room, to where Wanda had still to find out.**

**Later at night, she got home she saw something that she would always remember. She walked slowly dreading what that might be, automatically assuming the worst, she picked it up and removed it from its envelope. She read all the letters in ink written in it at list four times. **

_My angel, my all, my very self_

_I know I am now writting this desperate letter, but I cannot leave before I see you. I need to tell you how much I care about you. My whole soul is yours._

_If my entire existence had not been your, the harmony of my being would have been lost, and i must have died- died inevitably._

_The sudden bound from mounful resignation to infinite felicity seemed to upset me. Even now, i am still beside myself and sometimes i tremble that i should awaken from this dream divine._

_Tomorrow, I will not be alive; my body will not breathe anymore. All your thoughts at all moments, all your looks will be for me; all my thoughts, all my moments, all my looks will be for you..._

_Love demands everything and very justly- thus it is to me with you, and to you with me. But you forget so easily that i must live for me and for you; if we were wholly united you would feel the pain of it as little as I. I just cannot take it anymore._

_Would you belive in me? Would you belive in my love for you? I need to do this, you will be better without me._

_We will be together in another life, in another place. Then, i will cover you with love when i see you, with caresses, with ecstasy. I want to gorge you with all the joys of the flesh, so that you faint and die..._

_I AM SORRY, I AM SORRY, I AM SORRY._

_I will be there, i will protect you. I don't know where i am going, i cannot be here anymore._

_I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU._

_From your immortal beloved..._

**She suddenly dropped it as if it would burn her skin. When it hit the ground Wanda was already at the door holding Lances jeep keys.**

**When she arrived she noticed that both Remy and Piotr were watching TV. They were surprised to see her there since they knew about that evening. She then thought that she was over reacting. Maybe it wasn't what she thought, or maybe it was all a sick joke and someone was having some laugh at her expenses.**

**She walked towards his room, she knocked, no answer, so she just opened the door slowly.**

**Wanda does not only remembers what she thought but also what she felt, it was as if someone had punched her in the gut, it was by far the worst she had ever felt in her life and coming from her that was unbeliveble.**

**His lips and figger tips were blue; on the floor by his hand were a bottle of vodka and some pills. She ran to him and tried to fill his pulse. He still had it but it was weak. She noticed by the irregular rise and fall of his chest that he wasn't breathing very well, so she did the fist thing that came to mind, that was to hold him tight and to yell at Remy and Piotr to help her take him to the Xavier's institute.**

**The boys helped but when they got there John had stop breathing, the professor and the rest of the staff was at the door waiting for them and more willing to help them out.**

**The hours passed and still nothing, the professor and doctor Mcoy were still in there with him. She knew that they were doing the best they could but she feared that their best Might not be enough. She believed that she should be there helping them, it was all her fault that he tried to kill himself anyways.**

**As if he could read minds Remy approached her and said with a sigh "Dis isn't your fault, Johnny has been depressed for months, if anyt'in' you kept him alive, somet'in' dat I could never do no matter how much I liked my friend, I couldn't do what you did." And then he walked away.**

**He was a bit beond crushed. He cried every now and then, fortunally for him Rogue was there, giving him reasuring squeezes on** **his shoulder. Piotr wasn't better either. The always strong and steady Russian was wobbling like a baby. Wanda had never thought that John had so much influence on his team mates, she supposed that she didn't want him to be. she wanted to be the only one whose life he had touched, she was so confused right now, she didn't know what to do, who to turn to and as by some kind of miracle, she realised something, she loved him, she really loved him.**

**Wanda was glad when they told her that he would make it, he would be ok but they weren't sure if it "wouldn't be better for him" to get some help in a mental institution, Wanda objected to that discounted that that was even in cojitacion, she said that she would be the one to take care of him, which to say the least caught everyone by surprise, Wanda, the bitch, was caring for something else other than to kill Magneto.**

**As the weeks passed Wanda constant pampering was upsetting John. he loved her but he didn't want her to be with him for peaty, as he told her that, her only answer was the most passionate, sweet kiss that it had ever been shared by two human beings.**

**The End**

* * *

Ok...that was it, hope that you review and please try not to flame, keep in mind that i wrote this peace of crap in only half an hour for no reason at all.

Love

Pyro Lady


End file.
